In a fully-automatic biochemical analyzer, a reagent and a sample are mixed in a reaction cup to form a reaction solution, which is subjected to a spectrophotometry colorimetric test, and is discharged as effluent from the biochemical analyzer through a waste pump and a waste valve. In addition, to achieve the reuse of the reaction cup, it is required that the reaction cup is dunked and washed using a detergent and deionized water. The detergent and the water after washing the reaction cup are also discharged as effluent from the biochemical analyzer via the waste pump and waste valve.
It can be known from the foregoing process that the effluent from a biochemical analyzer may contain such complex elements as fat, protein, detergent, reagent, and the like. These elements may have the following adverse affects on its fluid components such as the waste pump and waste valve:
1) Elements such as fat, protein and the like, after being in contact with the fluid components such as the waste pump and waste valve for a long time, will be deposited onto the membranes thereof, finally causing the pump and valve to be blocked;
2) Elements such as detergents will lead to the formation of crystalline particles of detergents on membranes of the pump and valve as a result of volatilization in the pipes of the biochemical analyzer when the biochemical analyzer is emptied for transportation or left unused, thus causing the pump and valve to be blocked; and
3) Elements such as reagents, which may contain many complex organic ingredients, after being in contact with membranes of the pump and valve for a long time, will cause a corrosion of the pump and valve.
Therefore, it is generally required to perform periodic maintenance of the fluid components such as the pump, valve and the like. During the maintenance, the pump and valve are disassembled to have their membranes and sealing components cleaned, removing any possible impurities and crystals deposited thereon. However, as the fluid components such as the pump and valve used in a biochemical analyzer are precise components, the disassembly and cleaning thereof need to be performed by a skilled operator to avoid damages. Moreover, such maintenance requires significant amount of labor, and there may be a long interval between two maintenance actions, during which the reliability of the pump and valve can not be guaranteed. In addition, during the maintenance, the operator is exposed to a risk of biologic contamination as he directly touches the fluid components that are in contact with effluent from the biochemical analyzer for a long time.